


It's 'Cause Of Sebastian Stan

by storytime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson looks after him, They watch Political Animals, stiles is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the flu, Jackson looks after him. Chocolate, chicken soup and Political Animals are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 'Cause Of Sebastian Stan

Jackson doesn’t bother knocking; he walks straight into Stiles’ house and stops long enough to wave hello to the Sheriff who is watching the football game in the lounge room. He pushes the door of Stiles’ room open with his foot and rolls his eyes when he sees clothes and books everywhere. Stiles is hidden under a mountain of blankets and Jackson puts the box in his hands on the desk.

 

“Get up, Stiles.” Jackson whacks the lump gently before he opens the bedroom window to get fresh air into the room.

“I don’t wanna.” Stiles grumbles.

“I have chicken soup and that show you like so much.”

“Political Animals?”

“Yeah that one. Danny gave it to me on a USB. I don’t see why you both like it so much.”

“It’s ‘cause of Sebastian Stan,” Stiles reaches out from under the blankets. “Gimme the chocolate.”

“Who said I have chocolate?” Jackson teases.

Stiles sits up and throws the blankets off his head with a pout. “Jackson Whittemore if you came all this way with chicken soup and Political Animals without chocolate I’m going to be so cranky.”

Jackson smirks. “Of course I bought chocolate but you don’t get it until after lunch.”

 

Stiles is still attractive even when he’s sick and looks like death warmed up. Jackson knows it’s only the flu but his boyfriend has always had a talent for overdramatizing everything, including the everyday flu. The open window is airing out the heavy odor of sickness and Jackson opens the container of chicken noodle soup that he had put in the box earlier and gives it to Stiles with a spoon. Stiles slowly eats the soup and Jackson sits next to him in bed under the covers as they watch Political Animals.

 

“You shouldn’t be here. My room is a quarantine zone.”

“Werewolves don’t get sick.” Jackson reminds him.

“No one else has come to visit. Not even Scott.” Stiles grumbles.

“That’s because Derek has the pack doing the boot camp from hell while you’re sick because no one can handle your whining.”

“So why aren’t you with them?”

“As your boyfriend I got voted off the island and elected to look after you,” Jackson laughs when Stiles glares at him. “I wanted to see you anyway. You’re cute when you’re sick because it makes you mad easily and I love it when you’re mad.”

“There is something really wrong with you.”

Jackson shrugs. “I can’t help that you’re really hot when you’re angry. Besides, I see the way you get when I flash my eyes.”

Stiles sinks under the blankets. “That’s totally different.”

“Sure it is.”

 

They get through the first three episodes before Stiles has eaten half the chocolate block and fallen asleep nestled into Jackson’s side. The sun is setting and the Sheriff left for work an hour ago so it’s just them in the house. Jackson’s tired and should be taking advantage of the situation to sleep. He keeps watching Political Animals anyway.


End file.
